twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MinorStoop
Talk Page When you have time, please make an "Archive 2" in my talk page. :) Nike's Girl 18:46, April 28, 2012 (UTC) RE Categories I am sorry about that, I thought that some belonged in that category and some in the other. Edward_Is_Better_23 I am truely sorry for the edits and it will never happen again. Edward_Is_Better_23 Avatar Your avatar is so freakin' cute and adorable! Literally! Do_not_change it. :) Nike's Girl 12:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Perverts That's what I figure, but just in case it is a real person, I thought I'd tell them what I think of them. LB 19:46, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe. *shrug* :LB 19:51, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::That'll take forever.... But I guess I'll try. Emphasis on try. TeamTaycob 22:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Comment "You're a visually oriented person, TT." This was supposed to be something good, right? The word "oriented" confused me a little, to say the least, but I took it as something positive. If it wasn't, feel free to let me know. Nike's Girl 15:27, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Link RANDOM: In the "News" page there is an anonymous user, who gave a link in his/her comment. Of course, I didn't open it, I just wanted to inform you, (since you are expert in such things), in case it is spam and tell an admin to delete it. Nike's Girl 15:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks. Nike's Girl 19:43, May 3, 2012 (UTC) RE Revert: Hey I am noticing that as well myself and I know I am reverting edits myself and I am happy for you to do that. After all, it is not going to hurt anyone if you revert their edits. It is just edits and I don't care. So Minor, I am not bothered if you do it. I know we are friends on here and friends tell each other if we are doing wrong or right. So yeah. Edward_Is_Better_23 What was she like, I heard that she was creating a muck on here. Plus, she was starting talking to me the other day and I find her annoying and rude and horrible. I am not her best friend or either her friend. She was rude to me the other day. Edward_Is_Better_23 I must of admit, that I have learnt a lesson, I bet Cullen's are HOT!!! does not have anyone on her side. I heard TagAlongPam used to stick up for her. If I were her I would stop the more she did that. The less chances on Cullen to learn a lesson. I mean who on earth would do that. Um Cullen would but. I am getting sick of her. I do agree with Charmed-Jay he has got common sense. Edward_Is_Better_23 I agree on that, I will watch my edits and I will watch out for those who like to troll. I am againest people who troll. It just makes my blood boil, for people to come where and wreck it. It is just horrible and disgusting. Just because they don't like the Twilight Saga doesn't mean they have the right to wreck it. I was wondering who is you fave character out of the who "Twilight Saga". I am so excited that Breaking Dawn: Part 2 is almost out. I was wondering are you excited to see the movie. Oh and by the way, I am sorry for those edits. Edward_Is_Better_23 RE:Sorry Opps,sorry.I was on my ipod doing it and i wanted to see what it was so i clicked into it i must of left a message there.Sorry if i made a problem. best wishes. Lana Del Rey Girl 10:06, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Page? Since you LOVE tagging pages for deletion I have a page for you: Smella Bwan. I don't know who created this page but I think it should be deleted. Right? Nike's Girl 09:23, May 5, 2012 (UTC) : Yep, I know how to. Can_you_ remove the deletion template from your message 'cause it's like my talk page is tagged for deletion? o.O - Thanks : Nike's Girl 11:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :: I'll do it myself. Nike's Girl 11:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Violin solo that managed to kick me in the butt. Yeah, I was judged by an adjudicator. I'll get my results in a month. Other than that, I think I did okay, by my intonation was off. Ick. >.< TeamTaycob 13:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : Mine, too. TeamTaycob 14:08, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Insult names Okay. So, I guess ALL the insult names should be off the info-boxes. ( like Rosalie's, Bella's,Jacob's, Eddie's etc.) Nike's Girl 19:49, May 9, 2012 (UTC) : 'Kay. So, if you deleted the "insult pages", then you should delete the top ten lists, such as "reasons why you should hate Jacob/Bella/Edward" etc., or "reasons why Jacob/Bella/Edward is stupid" etc. : Nike's Girl 19:57, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Hmm... anyway... but still the insult names in Rosalie's box are still there.(even though they aren't that offensive) :: Nike's Girl 20:12, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :::: Okay, thanks. :::: Nike's Girl 20:41, May 9, 2012 (UTC) News Spam on the News page, by an anonymous user. Can you tell admin to delete those comments? Nike's Girl 16:24, May 11, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, we are! But when I report vandalism or spam, I add too much drama. :P So, I thought it would be better if you told an admin. :) : Nike's Girl 16:53, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: Done. :) TeamTaycob 22:28, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Tumblr m1m9bzFeVG1r4gq4jo6 250.gif|Nike's Girls GIF signature.|link=teamtwilightfan Archive and hey Buddy D: Hey,I haven't seen you around in a while,Buddy! Can you make a Archive,please? Thanks TeamTwilightFan 16:13, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Well,if I got more comments could I do it? Anyway Can you help? I put in a new code for my signature but it's still the same. TeamTwilightFan 16:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes,but I tried to change the colour and it wouldn't. TeamTwilightFan 16:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) This is more like it :) Thanks,I got it working.Why don't you ask Pam to be a admin,because you've done alot of editing and fixing things,so why wouldn't she let you? Go on---ask her! TeamTwilightFan 16:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC) LMFAO,really? Well it's your choice,I guess.Can you chat? TeamTwilightFan 16:50, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello! :D I just realised that I don't think I've introduced myself properly, and we haven't ever had a proper conversation. That is very rude of me, to just totally ignore you like that. For the time being, I'm known as Scarly (I plan to change my username soon), but you can call me Scarlet if you like. So, you like birds? I think all the avatars I've seen of yours are very pretty. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 12:27, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I still felt bad about it. I guess I over think things a lot, lol. ♦ Wayfinder☆Of Destiny ♦ 21:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Mr.Molina. What? Is there a problem? :P Mr. Molina is a nice Biology teacher. That's it. Nike's Girl 12:32, May 15, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, puh-lease! :P Nike's Girl 14:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Then, I agree to disagree. :/ Nike's Girl 11:47, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Broken redirects again again! -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:43, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Mockingjay whistle. I know that you like Birds,so I learned the Mockingjay whistle! You owe me,buddy :-P LawrenceGirl 11:22, May 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: A block. ...*late*... Sorry. TeamTaycob 04:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : I hate when that happens. -_- TeamTaycob 13:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I refuse to do your bidding... But I suppose this time I will. It looks like a lot of the candidates for deletion and potential blogs had been cleared out already. LuckyTimothy 18:28, May 22, 2012 (UTC) EWN text It's not red on my computer. It's white. See? TeamTaycob 13:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) RE Warning: I know that we haven't got off on the right foot and I am sorry if you disapprove my edits and to be honest I am warning them because it seems like you have enough on your plate so I am just going to say that maybe we need to mediate stuff and basically have a chat between to adults and have an admin that is a bearucrat to help us solve this issue and I have grown tired of us being on oppsite sides and I hate this, can we put it behind us and start off on a fresh page and a fresh leaf. I am sorry for my edits thought and please just let me continue here, I love this wikia. Yours faithly Edward_Is_Better_23. The thing you see on the bottom is my signture now. My coffin is my user page Message me, I won't bite is my talk page My Blood Bank is my contributions So that is a mini guide to my new signature. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • I know, it takes a while for some people to like me better in time but in your case it will take longer. But I do understand what your saying, warnings are for those trolls and hackers, to be honest there is nothing more I hate is trolls and hackers. They disgust me, plus the warning system could be useful in the future and now. Plus what do you think about trolls and hacker and spammers. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • Don't worry... I'm fine. :) PS:Can you make an archive 3 for my talk page? Thanks. :) Nike's Girl 07:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Aww, thanks. You put nice colour too! :) Nike's Girl 08:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) He-he, the other two colours... I added them a LONG time ago. :P. And exams? So, you keep stalking TT and me, don't you? :P Nike's Girl 08:18, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Meh, something's wrong with Archive 3. When you click on it, Archive 2 appears. :/ Nike's Girl 08:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Fixed. Nike's Girl 08:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Picture in comments Hi! Oh No, I was asking her if she could get a picture in my signature for me, a Lana Del Rey one, thats in my info box on my userpage. btw, I have afew comments with signatures on my Talk Page, And the contents box still isn't coming up. Blue Jeans 11:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Archive Talk Page Messages Hey Minor, this EIB23, I would like to know how do you archive your messages on your talk page and how do you make the dates that the messages have been archived a different color like you. Please tell me, have to scroll down a page to read the message is to boring for me. So please tell me. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • :::Hey thanks for the archive thing, I asked you because you seem the only person on here besides Dee and luckyTimothy do actually help other people. I am sorry that we haven't gotten off on the right foot and I do believe we could be friends and be civil with each other, I am sorry to have earn your disapproval though. Is there anything I can do to make it all up to you to prove that I have improved. :::Plus I am ashamed that I have created havoc on here and I do sincerely apologise for it, I want us to be friends again, all this awkwardness must be put to rest. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • :::::I will use my edits with thought and edit when necssary. Because editing wildly is a good way to get blocked and I have learnt from that. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • Alpha and Beta talk page For those two pages I only inserted the information on those two pages on shape shifter's talk page, due to it relates to what is said with in it. Plus I am sorry that I had done the way I carelessly put them for deletion without talking it through with you or someone else. Sorry! My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • :Look, I don't intend on doing harm and I am going to avoid editing for a week, I am going to see how I do, I will be editing my blogs and stuff but no more talkpages for a week. How about that, deal! My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • It's been a while, Stoopy. There's your newest nickname. Embrace it. Anyway, it's been a while since we've ever really talked about anything not related to editing. How are you? TeamTaycob 02:12, June 8, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I have a lot of end-of-year crap to do, though some of it will be awesome. Music, dances, awards, etc. My summer plans won't consist of much. I'll just continue to raise hell on this Wiki. I think I'm flying to the south for a wedding in August, though. And that's it. I need to find a way to earn some cash this summer. I hate being broke. Yep, playing my violin on the street corner for money is the way to go. It doesn't require much effort. TeamTaycob 13:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: Good luck with that, then. And my hell raising shall be... eventful. This Wiki has been boring and it's annoying me. TeamTaycob 21:23, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi :) Hi..Thanks for reseting the article..that freaked the hell out of me xD...I'm sort of new here so i dont know all about wikia yet.. thanks again :D | Tassy 21 15:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Edits. sorry i was doing it for badges i am sorry it wont happen again dearest apoliges edward cullen Your page Your page is so cute..Rockinrobbien 16:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC)Rockinrobbien Picture Excuse me, the pic I added to Julia's page was her. Why did you undo it? Pshh "Not-Twilight related". It was HER at MTV music awards 2012. Puh-lease! Nike's Girl 10:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : Sweet. Apology accepted. :) : Nike's Girl 11:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : Nobody's perfect. :) But everybody's unique. (I just wrote something really remarkable. You should be proud of me. :D) :) : Nike's Girl 11:39, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: .*Jacob hugs you, although you don't like Jacob hugs* :) ::: Nike's Girl 12:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::: Could make an "Archive 4" for me? I tried too but the link couldn't work and, as a result the page didn't exist. I thought I did it right (like... really. I copied/pasted everything from my other archives and changed the "3" to "4", changed the dates but it_still_wouldn't work). Can you check the very recent changes in my talk page and tell me what's wrong? Thankyouverymuch. :::: Nike's Girl 13:20, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::: 'Kay, thanks. :) Nike's Girl 13:57, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: Thanks! But, dang this, I did exactly the same things that you did, but it wouldn't work. How could I fix that "mail" problem in order to archive my page on my own? --Thanks . ::: Nike's Girl 18:27, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks you so much! It sounds really easy! I'll try this tomorrow, thanks! Bye!!!! ::: Nike's Girl 19:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::